Skin
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: For someone who smoked cigarettes like they drank water... it made you wonder... how did he keep himself so attractive and... healthy? There were so many ways to find out... [Reader x Gokudera]


**Minori:** *groggy* Happy February... I wanted to post a lemon, but... in the time that I was on my little hiatus in January, I didn't write one... and it's like 11 now and it takes me up to an hour and half to write just a story _ so I picked this out and I'm trying to get it in before it's 12am the next day, because if I post it on the 2nd, I'll have nightmares from how horrible it'll look being posted on the 8th... *cringes* Mm... *chaps lips* Please be aware that this isn't to offend anyone... blame Google. That's where I got it from... *shrug*

**Kieri:** *cough* _Procrastinattooor~_

**Minori:** *throws shoe at* ... I wrote this in March of 2013, so it's choppy and in some need of a bit of editing... Back then, I tried not to make Goku-Slave-kun too OOC so I hope my efforts then worked now... and if there are any kinks, I'd be happy if any of you kindly pointed it out. Ah... also... I'll add annotations later...

**Kieri:** Tut, tut. Such a lazy girl... Anyway, please review if you have time! I always feel warm and fuzzy inside when I see them. ^w^

**Minori:** Yes, now... enjoy... *waves*

We don't own _KHR!_ or any of their characters... uh... umm... *flips through book* We haven't come up with any clever comments for our disclaimers yet... *pokes Mino-chan* Oi...!

**Minori**: *snoring*

**Kieri:** *holds permanent marker with sinister look on face* Heeh, see you guys later~

**EDIT as of 2/9/14:** I KIND OF FIXED IT GUIIZZZ!~~ hurhurhur o_O

**Skin**

_For someone who smoked cigarettes like they drank water... it made you wonder... How did he keep himself so attractive and... healthy? There were so many ways to find out..._

* * *

Gokudera desperately tried to fight the blush trying to make its way towards his cheeks. He was _twenty-five_ dammit! And could woo any woman he wanted (by the Tenth's command, of course) and drop them like they're hot and not give a damn! So just _why_ he was blushing madly like a school girl, utterly and completely escaped him.

But… you were so close… why were you, anyways? You were taking up his space too… He had only wanted to take a quick smoke before going back inside the Vongola mansion, but it seemed to be taking longer than he thought. You had walked out the door, dressed in nice sun dress and flats; ready to go out until you stopped, scrunching your nose and sniffing the air. Slowly, you turned your head in his direction, staring… Not at him, but at the cancer stick in his hand.

"**_What?_**" Gokudera asked as he scowled; you've never seen a damn cigarette before?! Well, whatever, he was going to continue anyway, he thought, completely ignoring your presence as he blew smoke from his mouth.

But then, you were in front of him and staring up at him with a look in your eyes that could only be described as curiosity—what the hell were you so _curious_ about anyway? He' was smoking, the _hell_ did it look like?

And that lead us back to why Gokudera Hayato was blushing like a schoolgirl.

You brought your hand up to gingerly brush his hair away from his face and behind his ear, lightly running your fingers against his cheek, and lowering it to trace the area around his lips with your thumb.

"It's... so soft, Gokudera-kun..." you murmured as you briefly looked into his narrowed eyes.

Gokudera took his cigarette out of his mouth and awkwardly coughed; quite flustered with your rather... _intimate_ actions.

Slightly coughing and somewhat wary of your sudden disposition, Gokudera asked, "... Just what the _hell_ are you doing, Woman?"

You snapped out of your reverie and stared into his eyes, your intense gaze clashing with his olive one.

A blanket of awkward silence (well, to Gokudera) laid itself upon the two of you. As you continued to stare into each other's eyes, again you brushed your fingers against his cheek and...

... pinched them.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?!" Gokudera yelled in a surprised manner, dropping his cigarette in the process of trying to slap your hands away from his face. You cocked your head to the side as you stretched his cheek from its normal position.

"Hayato, how come you have such _nice_ skin?" you innocently murmured.

Gokudera utterly confused with the question, your actions, and your purpose shouted in an angry manner, "What the fuck are you talking abou—?!"

Your rough tug cut him off and you chuckled at his face. "—like... shouldn't you be wrinkly by now? Like… have crow's feet or something?" you questioned, rubbing the corners of his eyes. You placed a finger to your chin while the other assaulted and smooshed the other half of his face that made him look... utterly _stupid_.

"Woman, get **_off_**." Gokudera grabbed your wrist and tightly held it in his hand.

"Say, I read in an article that when you smoke cigarettes you instantly begin to get older— and you won't run as fast..." you informed him as you yanked your wrist out of his callous grip. **[1]**

"Why do you ca—_FUCK_. That hurts!"

"Also," you stopped touching his face for the moment, thoughtfully tapping your chin and looking up into the sky. You looked back at him, ripping the hand that was caressing the reddened spots you created off his face. "Why aren't your nails yellow? Do you put some kind of medication on it or something?" you rudely asked, pinching the tips of his fingers with your other hand.

Gokudera scowled at you, ripping his hand out of your bone crushing grip.

"... Why the fuck do you **care**, Woman—?" Gokudera was cut off from his sentence when you decided that it was _okay_ to have your fingers tangled in his hair.

"Hayato-kun~" you cooed. "Your hair is so soft… and silky..." you say, gently fingering his silver locks. At this point, Gokudera begins to wonder if you're on something, but was abruptly pulled out of those thoughts when you immediately begin to violently pull at his hair.

"Have you been experiencing hair-loss lately?" you asked, almost ripping his hair out of his skull. It was quite a funny question because there was a highly likely chance that after this endeavor he would have bald patches scattered on his skull.

"You stupid bitch, _I'll blow you up!_" he hissed, but you paid no mind to him and continued your violent tugging.

Irritated at you for ignoring him, he roughly shoved your hands away from his body. "Stop **_fucking_** touching me—I'll do whatever the hell I want!" he shouted, the anger flashing prominently within his eyes.

"..."

You were silent, and that made him think that he may have hurt your feelings. Though, he instantly pushed the thought away, not giving a damn at all. You brought this on yourself, dammit. Like hell he was going to take responsibility for shit—

You brought your hand up to his milky, pale skin again and caressed his cheek. "... Why didn't you tell me that you get botox, Hayato?! I wouldn't have told anyone!" **[2]**

"_... _Now you're just being fucking ridiculous."

You shook your head put a finger to your lips. "Ma, Hayato-kun... it's okay... I won't tell Tsuna-kun or the others... I know how you like keeping up your appearance!" you reassuringly said as you patted his shoulder.

Gokudera had come to a conclusion… You… were an **idiot**.

… And he doesn't really mind you touching his face all that much. Your hands were soft.

Course he'd never let you know that. Pfffft—

* * *

**[1]-** I'm sure Gokudera-kun knows this... so how is he supposed to protect Tsuna? HOW, HUH?! *whaps with a shoe* How are you supposed to protect my cutie Tsuna-Pie?!

**Gokudera:** *blocks* Ow, you fucking bitch, watch it!

**[2]-** You know... sometimes it could look like you don't have botox... I think Gokudera-kun has successfully proven that point...

**Minori: ***wiping marker off of face with glare* Ah... so, I figured that since this was an old work, I'd leave it the way it was (with a few tweaks thrown in here and there) and just make a better story this year... With less... choppiness and more of a brasher Goku-Slave-kun...

**Gokudera:** I'm not your fucking slave!

**Minori:** *caresses face* Oh... my poor boo... that's just what they all say before they finally come to terms with my authority and give in... *stares at cage locked with Bishies*

**Kieri:** Umm... right, so... we hope you enjoyed this!

**Minori:** Oi...! Come help me feed the Bishies, Ki-chan!

**Kieri:** ... _ How do I get myself involved with this?


End file.
